narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tsunade
Tsunade thumb|400px Wiek: 54 lata Urodzona: 2 sierpień Wioska: KonohaGakure Ranga: Kage, Sannin Grupa Krwi: B Wzrost: 163,1 cm Waga: 48,9 kg Uzdolnienia: Nadludzka siła Debiut: Rozdział 149 (manga) Odcinek 85 (anime) Opis Mało w "Naruto" postaci, których cechy szczególne są tak dokładnie zarysowane jak w przypadku Tsunade. Jako jedna z ważniejszych postaci została przedstawiona w chyba najlepszy możliwy sposób - poprzez liczne flashback'i. Tsunade ukończyła Akademię Ninja już w wieku 6 lat i jako wnuczka Shodaime - założyciela Konohy, trafiła pod skrzydła innego obiecującego shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzena. Stworzyła drużynę wraz z innymi utalentowanymi Geninami - Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. Jej relacje z Orochimaru były stosunkowo ciepłe, jeśli zaś chodzi o Jiraiyę to często bywało tak, że wracał do domu poobijany, gdy bezskutecznie próbował ją podglądać w gorących źródłach. Mimo różnic w charakterach zostali docenieni i mianowani Sanninami Konohy - najwybitniejszymi shinobi w wiosce, poza Hokage rzecz jasna.Tsunade przeżyła w swoim życiu już dwie tragedje. Szybko okazało się, że Tsunade przejawia szczególne zdolności medyczne, dlatego też szkolono ją w tym właśnie kierunku. Ponadto jako wnuczka Pierwszego posiadała niezwykłe umiejętności bojowe. Wypracowała nadludzką siłę, dzięki której nierzadko zmieniała losy z pozoru przegranych bitew z wrogiem Konohy. Mało kto był w stanie jej dorównać, nie tylko w walce, ale i na polu medycznym. Przemawia to za słusznością decyzji mianowania jej Sanninem. Tsunade miała w życiu dwie osoby, które kochała nad życie - młodszego brata Nawakiego i życiowego partnera Dana. Obydwaj mieli to samo marzenie: za wszelką cenę chcieli zostać Hokage. Nim w życiu Tsunade pojawił się Dan, zajmowała się ona przede wszystkim swoim bratem. Nawaki jako świeżo upieczony Genin chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na polu bitwy. Starsza siostra była temu przeciwna, ale widząc upór chłopca, podarowała mu naszyjnik dziadka, który dostała w prezencie. Pech chciał, że wkrótce potem Nawaki zginął. Był to potężny cios dla Tsunade. W jakiś czas po tej tragedii Tsunade poznała Dana, który poparł jej pomysł z umieszczaniem w każdej drużynie medic-nina. Młodzi wówczas ludzie zakochali się w sobie i byli nierozłączni. Tsunade jeszcze raz zawierzyła marzeniu jakim była chęć zostania Hokage, podarowała więc Danowi swój naszyjnik. Niestety i on wkrótce potem zginął i nawet tak utalentowana kunoichi jak ona nie była w stanie mu pomóc (wtedy to też narodził się jej paniczny lęk przed krwią). Tsunade straciła szacunek do tytułu Hokage i opuściła wioskę, zabierając ze sobą siostrzenicę Dana - Shizune. Wędrowały razem po świecie, rozwijając medyczne techniki i nałogowo grając we wszystkie gry losowe. Miały przy tym niesamowitego pecha, ponieważ przegrywały każdą grę i każdy zakład. Po śmierci Sandaime, nowym Hokage miał zostać Jiraiya, jednak Sannin odmówił tego zaszczytu, proponując, aby to Tsunade została mianowana na Godaime. Aby ziścić swój plan, musiał ją odnaleźć. W tym celu zabrał ze sobą Naruto i wraz z nim ruszył na poszukiwania. Tsunade została odnaleziona w jednym z barów i ze względu na przeszłość odmówiła przyjęcia tytułu. Wyrażała się przy tym niepochlebnie na temat Yondaime, co spotkało się z ostrą reakcją Naruto, który zapowiedział jej, że definitywnie kiedyś zostanie Hokage, gdyż takie jest jego marzenie. Kobietę niezwykle poruszyło to wyznanie i przypomniawszy sobie Nawakiego i Dana, założyła się z Uzumakim o swój naszyjnik. Naruto miał tydzień na opanowanie unikatowej techniki Yonadaime jaką jest Rasengan. W tym czasie doszło do pertraktacji Tsunade z ciężko rannym Orochimaru. W zamian za wyleczenie jego rąk miał on wskrzesić jej brata i ukochanego. Kobieta miała wątpliwości, ponieważ naprawdę pragnęła ich zobaczyć, z drugiej jednak strony wiedziała, że Orochimaru zrobi wszystko, aby zniszczyć Konohę. W ostatniej chwili zdecydowała się do tego nie dopuścić i stanęła do walki z byłym przyjacielem i Kabuto. Wkrótce potem do Tsunade i Shizune dołączyli Jiraiya i Naruto, który zaprezentował Rasengan, używając go na Yakushim. Tym samym wygrał zakład, zdobywając naszyjnik Pierwszego. I on był na skraju śmierci, lecz był w o tyle lepszej sytuacji, że posiadał chakrę Kyuubiego, dzięki czemu błyskawicznie wyleczyły się wszystkie jego rany. Po ciężkiej walce Tsunade wróciła do Konohy w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Następnie została mianowana Piątą Hokage Wioski Liścia. Jako Godaime Tsunade spisuje się znakomicie. Choć stanowisko to wiąże się głównie z papierkową robotą, to wykonuje swoje obowiązki sumiennie i rzetelnie. Rządzi Konohą twardą ręką, a jej asystentką jest Shizune. Jej podobizna widnieje obecnie na Górze Hokage, obok jej osławionych poprzedników. W jakiś czas po objęciu tytułu Tsunade przyjęła pod swe skrzydła Haruno Sakurę, która chciała nauczyć się medycznego jutsu. Godaime nie tylko wyszkoliła ją na świetnego medyka, ale i nauczyła jej perfekcyjnie kontrolować chakrę, dzięki czemu Sakura wyrosła na jej następczynię, posiadając siłę jakiej pozazdrościłby jej każdy shinobi. Impulsywna i gwałtowna, a jednocześnie wrażliwa i ciepła Tsunade zyskała szacunek i przede wszystkim uznanie wszystkich mieszkańców Konohy i nie tylko. Jej umiejętności medyczne uratowały życie niejednemu shinobi. Z kolei ciężka praca przyniosła wiosce rozkwit i dobrobyt. Niewątpliwie Tsunade zasługuje na to, byśmy i my darzyli ją szacunkiem. Techniki, którymi posługuje się Tsunade: * Henge no Jutsu * Infuuin: Kai * Kuchiyose no Jutsu * Ranshinshou * Shousen no Jutsu * Souzou Saisei * Tsuutenkyaku